Love vs Everything
by hungergameslover02
Summary: Many faces occurred to ally as she has to decide, to give up her true love, or give up her life. Read to find out!


CHAPTER 1/ introduction

ALLY'S POV

I looked down at the stairs as I was seeing my really cute crush, Jacob. He had blue eyes with a little sparkle to brighten his day. He also had wavy black hair too. I could tell that he combs it everyday.

Jacob sits right next to me in Mrs. Wardens class. Our whole table is me, Jacob, Charlie, Alex, and... Abby.

Everybody in the school knew that Abby is the most popular person in the school. Everybody at the table (except Jacob) knows that Abby likes Jacob.

My best friend is Alex. She hates Abby just like me.

Abby and I are rivals. She knows that I'm really athletic, smart, and funny so she has a really big competition. But of course she thinks she so much better than me.

When it was lunch time I sat on the corner of the right lunch table. Alex, Mike, Vanessa, Jack, and I always sit together. Mike, Vanessa, and Jack are also my best friends.

Abby would always sit in the other corner with Cameron and Rosie, her crew.

Jacob would always sit at the left table in the corner closest to the wall with his buddies, Connor, Sam, James, and Chris. They always laugh at Jacob's jokes. Even though some of them are not that funny.

Abby, Cameron, and Rosie always talk about lip gloss, movies, and stuff like that.

Jacob and his crew always talk about their crushes and soccer, hockey, basketball, football, or baseball games.

Meanwhile, my crew talks about...well...EVERYTHING!

After lunch we go to recess. I hangout with my crew and Jacob's crew. Abby hangs out with her crew to think of ways to ruin my chance with Jacob so she can have him instead of me having him.

After recess, it's time to pack up. Mike and I always walk home together.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

The next day, when I walked in the room everybody was laughing at me. I didn't know why though.

Then Abby showed me a picture of me saying that _I LOVE JACOB!_ I told him it was fake but he just blushed then started to laugh. I ran outside to the field by myself.

Suddenly, Mike saw me so he ran towards me. Mike was very fast so it was nothing.

"Ally" Mike said.

I said "leave me alone"

"no" he said and then he held out his hand so I could get up. Of course I got up.

"do u need to cry" he said.

I weeped and replied "yes" So I went in to hug him, he was fine with it.

"Abby is a jerk she shood go to the principals office. Why did she do this?! She is a monster."

"ya" I replied. Suddenly, I got out of the hug and it looked like he was going to kiss me so I said "let's go to class." Then I ran to the classroom.

When I walked in, I just ignored the people laughing at me till the end of the day.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

During math class, Mrs. Wardens announced that there will be 5 new girls joining our classroom today. There names are Brianna, Maggie, Aulona, Keri, and Sofia.

When they got in, Connor started to like Maggie. Maggie started to like Connor too. They both said "h...hi...y...you...cu...cute." So they were _boyfriend_ and _girlfriend_.

After that, I introduced myself and they introduced them selves too and we really connected. Brianna and Maggie are athletes. Sofia is a doctor. Aulona is an artist/dancer. And Keri is a gymnast.

After that, we all had snack.

Then, Abby said "I'm so mad! I can't believe that Maggie is dating my brother. Anyways, we have to ruin Ally's life. She's like toets jelly about meh. Duh!"

After that, it was recess time. Connor and Maggie hold there hands and went to the field.

Connor said "I'm having a party at my beach house this Saturday. Here's your invitation." He handed it to Maggie.

Maggie replied "thanks so much but can I invite my friends too please." then Maggie did her puppy face.

Of course he said "Sure! It's your friends right."

She nodded. Then they both ran to Maggie's friends to tell them about the big news.

"Guess what guys! You are all invited to Connor's party at his beach house."

Everybody screamed as loud as they can and hugged Maggie. Suddenly, Maggie saw that Brianna and Keri wasn't here so she looked. Connor and his friends looked too.

Then, they saw Brianna fighting with Abby.

Connor came and said "Hold on! What happened!" Then everybody turned and saw Keri on the ground crying.

Abby said "Opps! Haha! And what do I hear that you are inviting the twerps to the party! Even your ugly girlfriend!"

Connor said "she's not ugly, YOUR UGLY!"

"well look at the time I better go now." Then Abby and her crew left.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

"are you ok" I said.

"no" said Keri "I think I broke my leg." Everybody gasped.

"what happened" I asked

"I will tell you." said Brianna.

"I was helping Keri with her gymnastics then Abby comes and says you suck and you stink lol. So I got mad then she said you will never be an athlete or better than me so then I started getting all mad then her crew starts laughing at that so then I went for a punch then the girls bit me and they pushed Keri down the hill."

"she is so evil." I said.

"ya" Brianna replied "can someone help me carry Keri to the nurse's office."

Sofia volunteered. Then they both carried Keri to the nurse's office.

"I'm going to tell the teacher that Keri is in the nurse's office." said Aulona. Then she ran to the classroom like she never ran before.

"well, lets just cross our fingers that Abby is not going to ruin the beach house party." Then everybody crossed their fingers until the next day.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

The next day was the beach house party. Everybody brought swimsuits for the pool. Keri came with her crutches. She could go to the pool because she had a water proof cast on her leg. Everybody was very furious that Abby did that to Keri.

Then, Abby and her crew came in and went to their chairs to get a tan.

Suddenly, Brianna came with Maggie, Sofia, Aulona, and I. We all went to change into our bathing suits and then we all took a big jump into the pool. Brianna purposely splashed Abby and her crew but mostly Abby with water.

Abby roared "that is it! I want to vs you to a football game! RIGHT NOW! 7 people on a team and at least 2 boys. We will go to the football field next to my beach house.

My team is me, Rosie, Cameron, Stephanie, Matt, Jacob, and Charlie. I will be waiting for you on the field. Good luck! You'll need it!"

Then she walked to the field with her team.

Brianna said "ok. My team is going to be me, Maggie, Sofia, Aulona, Ally, Mike, and Connor. Let's head to the field."

And all of us went to the field.

Everybody else went to the field too but instead of playing, they were going to sit on the bleachers to watch the game.

Keri was going to sit in the front to cheer on Brianna and her team.

Since Connor is rich, he hired a personal announcer for football games. He will be saying who are the people playing the game.

Everybody waited until the game would begin.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

Every girl on the two teams both went home and got some football clothes like shorts and tank tops.

Of course, Abby got her perfect pink shorts and her hot pink sparkly tank top. She also gave her girl teammates the same outfits. She called her team the **_Pinkies._**

The guys on her team got some sweatpants and some shirts but Abby want them pink so she made them pink.

On the other hand, my team got black tank tops with green highlights and the shorts were the same thing. The guys got the same uniforms. We called ourselves **_The Rodents._**

I looked around the field, terrified, if I was going to win with dignity or lose with disappointment.

Then Jacob came over and said "Hey Ally! Um...I just wanted to say um...I...I...I LIKE YOU!" and then he put his hands over his mouth.

I said "You do? Well, I do too! I never knew you liked me too!"

"Well I do! Anyways, good luck at the game." then he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Jacob hurried to his team while he was waving good bye. I waved back.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

NOW IT IS JACOB'S POV

I went to my team to talk about the game plan. Suddenly, Abby tugged me to go behind the stand. I did.

When I got there Abby flirted "you are such a great actor BOYFRIEND! I can't believe you had to kiss her but you don't mind kissing me right?"

"Right" I said. "All I want to do is kiss you." I kissed her on the cheek. Then, out of no where, I saw that Ally was seeing me kiss Abby! She burst into tears then ran off.

I didn't care cause I have a really hot girlfriend and here's a hint, it's not Ally.

NOW ITS BACK TO ALLY'S POV

I ran down to the beach house, near the pool, on a beach chair, by myself. Mike must've saw me cause he came and said "Ally, I never saw you like this! What happened!"

"Just the usual" I sobbed "Jacob said he liked me so he kissed me on the cheek then he went to Abby and kissed her on the cheek and he didn't even care cause it was his plan to do this to me. But why would he-

But before I could finish my sentence he ran off towards Jacob.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

I stared to run to him. "What are you doing" I asked.

Mike answered "I'm going to beat Jacob up cause he did that to you."

Then he went to Jacob and he said to him "What is the matter with you? Huh? You think you can do that to Ally? Cause I don't think you can. In fact, I think everybody would be so grateful if they could be together with Ally. Including me! She is athletic, smart, beautiful, funny and above all of that, she is nothing like Abby. Then everybody gasped while Ally blushed.

"Abby is much more talented than Ally" said Jacob. Then he tackled him to the ground. They started punching and hitting and kicking. Then Jacob got up cause Mike was on the ground all bruised.

Abby yells "Jacob is your winner!" then she kisses him on the cheek. He kisses her back.

I went down to Mike and said "Mike I can't believe this happened to you! I can't believe Jacob did this to you! I thought he was so nice and sweet but I guess not. He is a big jerk. Also did you really meant what you said before about how everybody will be lucky if they were dating me, including you?"

He answered "I-I did mean it. A lot! And I have a question, um...w-wi-will you g-go...WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!"

There was a minute of silence then Ally responded "YES!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

"are we going to play or what?" yelled Jacob.

"oh we are going to play." Brianna hollered. "Get on the field!" Everybody went to the field.

"begin" the ref called.

Ally started off with the ball. Then passed it to Maggie who got tackled but right after she handed it to Brianna then Brianna through it to Aulona then she got a touch down. The score was now 1-0.

When Aulona got a touchdown, she did her victory dance which was the worm.

Brianna said "please Aulona we are in public. We don't need to see your victory dance. What we do need is to pay attention to the game. RIGHT NOW!" Aulona ran to her position.

This time, Abby's team started with the ball. She passed to Jacob and then I tackled him since he is a lying jerk and I passed the ball to Mike, Abby stole the ball from him and passed it back to Jacob, and he got a touch down now the score was 1-1.

We started with the ball again I had the ball I passed it to Mike and he passed it to Sofia and she got a touch down. The score was 2-1 we were winning! Abby was mad she told Jacob to step up his game or she would dump him. Plus her makeup was starting to drip so she said "game point".

Abby started with the ball. She passed it to Charlie who accidentally passed it to Ally who got a touch down. The rodents have won!

THE END


End file.
